residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oluchi Yeboah
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I despise violence. Why must we kill one another just for the sake of our own pride?" --Oluchi’s view on violence. Oluchi Yeboah "Oluchi Wesker", born in October 30th, 1944, was born the oldest son of Madu and Abeo Yeboah, the oldest son of a mine worker and a poor market mother. Oluchi was born into a large family and had duties as the older brother to help raise his younger siblings while his mother worked in the markets and his father would tend to his work in the mines. The young boy grew up with responsibility and passion for doing the right thing. During the night, Oluchi was taken away from his farm by an unknown figure who he later described as being “young and kind - looking”. He later went missing for several days until he showed up later in the mines, dazed and confused. As he got older, Oluchi lost his ability to walk and eventually, his legs entirely. During the events of Code Genesis, Oluchi is met up with by Josh Stone and Sheva Alomar where he shares vital information regarding the Genesis Project and the fate of the world should it prove successfull. He is wise, compassionate and smart; he is also adept at talking his way out of almost any situation. He is portrayed by Kevin Michael Richardson. Early Life and History with Umbrella Oluchi Yeboah was born in a small, significantly poor village of East Zahani that had a history of violence and crime. Although around this time, crime seemed significantly low as most of the villagers worked for Umbrella in the mines (though unaware of this), making meager amounts of money, but just enough pay to barely feed their families. When Oluchi was 7 years old, he was tasked with caring for his younger brothers and sisters while his mother worked in the markets, selling chickens and other foods and vegetables to make money. The boy didn’t seem to be bothered by this and had a very high sense of duty and responsibility. During the night, when the family was ready for bed, Oluchi went outside to check on the farm animals and lock them up as he always did. When he did, he was snatched away and taken to a place that he decribed was 'cold and bright'. He was given many injections and told by a smiling man in a white coat that he had nothing to fear and he was getting shots to “make himself better”. Oluchi didn’t cry, but he was terribly frightened. He was returned to the village within a few days just outside the barriers near the river, but not before the man warned him not to speak of it to his family or “something bad could happen”. Oluchi feared for the safety of his family, so when he returned, he told them that he had gotten lost after chasing one of the family’s prized chickens outside the village. As days ticked by, Oluchi began to experience a sense of strength and speed as well as rapid metabolism. He noticed that he was hungrier than usual and he had gone through the family’s garden and eaten almost every single vegetable there. This was met with harsh punishment by his father and Oluchi felt terrible for what he had done. He assisted his mother in growing a new crop which took several long, hot months. In those months, Oluchi noticed that he felt stronger than ever before and it frightened his family when he was capable of lifting several crates in his little boy arms. This created the superstition that the boy was “cursed” by the spirits who they believed lived in the caves near the village. This created a strain on the relationship between the Yeboah family and the rest of the villagers. As Oluchi grew older, he noticed that the strange man who had given him the shots was watching him from the mines and this made him very uncomfortable. He attempted to inform his family of the situation, but no one would listen. That following evening, Oluchi was angry because of this and decided to walk out to the savannah to think. When he did, there was a guerrilla raid on his village and most of the people were slaughtered--including his family. Filled with grief and anger, Oluchi attempted to attack one of the men responsible and resulted in breaking his nose in the process. The man was furious by the action and knocked the poor boy out. Oluchi awoke the next morning to a scene of slaughter and blood; only a few villagers had survived and most of their rations had been stolen. Oluchi attempted to recover from the attack and as he did, he noticed that his legs had begun to fail him over the course of a few months; he was unable to walk and was confined to a wheelchair. Eventually, he learned the horrible truth that he would have to have his legs amputated because something had begun to grow on them; it was something that resembled a second toe with a claw which the villagers believed was a disease. Even against his wishes, his legs were removed. As the years went by after the incident, Oluchi formed a relationship with a young Swahili woman named Adimu and eventually, she became pregnant with his child. This caused a massive hysteria within her village because they believed that Oluchi was a cursed being after witnessing his "change" from his legs. Adimu's baby was aborted and removed from her body and she eventually suffered from the blood loss and died. Oluchi was left heartbroken and even to a lesser degree, bitter. Those who knew him granted him the nickname "laani-sha", (-shiva, cause to curse, get cursed, bring a curse on). Even the guerrillas who patrolled the village refused to go near him. Oluchi was left with all the wisdom in the world and no one to share it with. Education "Breeding does not define a man's intellect, dear Sheva; it is through our own ways that we define ourselves." --Oluchi, to Sheva. Oluchi had never received a proper kind of education because of his responsibilities to his brothers and sisters. He was hurt mentally because of this, but he was capable of teaching himself how to read and write by his grandfather later on between his daily tasks. After the death of his family, Oluchi later went on to gather as many books that he could from different areas of Africa so that he could learn how to combat violence with intellect. Abilities Oluchi has no apparent super abilities as the rest of the "Wesker defects" but he is capable of lifting objects twice his size despite his lack of legs. He can also understand and store away knowledge in his head and remember the msot trivial of things that most human beings would usually forget as they would get older. He can vividly describe what the weather had been like when he was a boy and even the explicit details of the room that he had been taken to. Personality Calm and usually very passive even in the middle of conflict, Oluchi speaks to most individuals with respect, even if they do not deserve it. He shows no fear because of his "I have nothing to lose" mentality and will generally not back down from any confrontation, even if he is at a great disadvantage. There also appears to be signs that he is in fact very morose and sees that the world can never be changed, but he does hope for it. Physical Appearance Oluchi is primarily slender and possesses strong upper body mass due to the loss of his legs and the use of a wheelchair. He has short, coarse black hair and stubble lining the areas around his cheeks and lips. His eyes are a bright green and he is missing his right index finger as well as both of his legs. Relationships Parents Oluchi highly respected his family and did all that he was asked; even at the cost of his own childhood. His family entrusted him to be the "man of their house" while they worked outside of the village to earn proper food and money. When they were killed, it left the boy embittered and alone. Alex Wesker "His face... I can never forget that face of a man who almost killed me." --Oluchi, on Alex. Oluchi encountered the man when he was a boy and he was taken away from his family for several days. He was left in a strange room with needles being injected into his body by a man with "kind eyes" and a "scary smile". Oluchi still considers Alex to be a frightening man, though sees no reason to fear him since "he had lost everything that he had". He sees Alex as a "monster in human skin" and nothing more. Sheva Alomar "You seem like a lost young woman; it's a shame that you have come here on such...dire circumstances." --Oluchi, to Sheva on the state of his village. Oluchi was cautious around Sheva, but nonetheless respectful of her plan to help the world; it was there that he offered to help her seek out Alex and help assist the woman he knew as Rose. Although he didn't approve of her methods of violence, Oluchi still decided that if she truly intended to help them, he would do what it took to help her as well. Josh Stone "It is good to see you again, dear boy. I hope all is well outside this place." --Oluchi, to Josh Stone. Oluchi had known Josh when he was a little boy when he had left the village to seek out books. Apparently, the two men also knew one another after that because Josh had entered his village and attempted to recapture it from the enemy front. The two are believed to have gotten along very well in the past as seen by their respectful and very considerate opinions of one another when they meet again during the events of Code Genesis. Quotes *''"Wewe! Kuja hapa! Wao ni marafiki zetu!"'' (You! Come here! They are our friends!) *''"Nikaona yake. Mtu katika White. Ibilisi."'' (I saw it. The Man in White. The Devil.) *''"Sheva, do you think this world will survive down the path it's going?"'' *''"I can see you are young, so very naive."'' *''"This is fascinating. I would love to see how far you go."'' *''"Oh, you have nothing to threaten me with. You cannot take from a man who already has nothing."'' *''"She is innocent. The innocent were made to suffer..."'' *''"Tuombe..."'' (Let us pray...) *''"Good. I can only hope that you survive."'' *''"This fighting is ridiculous. What can be gained? How can war translate to peace?"'' *''"Be at peace, my friends."'' *''"Fear? What do I have to fear?"'' *''"They don't understand what pain they cause. They don't see that what they do is wrong."'' *''"My mother...her heart gave out from the grief before the fever..."'' *''"You should go. There is nothing more for you here."'' Trivia *The name Oluchi means “God’s Work” in Igbo. *The last name Yeboah means “We help”. *Oluchi’s character and personality was created based on the views of the author’s friend and how they felt regarding war and violence. Oluchi’s character is peaceful and intelligent; a wise being that the author felt was needed. *Oluchi is also the oldest living Wesker child alongside Alex. *Oluchi's fate after Alex's death remains unknown. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC)